


A Mercenary and a Cleric Fall in Love

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of self-indulgent oneshots/scenarios featuring Inigo and my OC.





	A Mercenary and a Cleric Fall in Love

It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but Lynne had always feared the idea of falling in love. She couldn't really explain _why_ if somebody were to ask; it was too confusing and complicated to put into proper words. The cleric had come across various couples in her life, and watching them, she couldn't help but become scared. She had never experienced love, so of course she would be scared of the unknown.

From the outside, love seemed like a confusing mess. A contradiction of sorts. But that wasn't the main reason why Lynne was so afraid. No, perhaps it was because of the _attachment_. Lynne had always been more of an independent person, often taking on the caretaker role and looking after others. It was always like that back at the orphanage she grew up in, and so she couldn't wrap her head around the idea of becoming close to someone and allowing herself to rely on them. What if she was betrayed in the end? What if she loses that person; would she be able to overcome the grief that undoubtedly came with that loss?

The cleric wasn't exactly the brightest whenever it came to realizing people's affection towards her. She was perceptive towards other people's emotions towards those around them, but when it came to being the target of affection herself, she was far too oblivious.

It frustrated Inigo, to be perfectly honest. He never really thought that he'd fall in love with the overly doting cleric, his flirtatious antics towards Lynne nothing more than simple and shallow banter to pass the time. But then their tactician, Robin, had suggested pairing the two up in battle. The two worked surprisingly well, Inigo doing an excellent job in cutting enemies down and keeping Lynne safe while she splendidly made sure his injuries were never too severe. Satisfied wth their results, Robin had paired the two up almost all the time.

And perhaps it was because of that chain of events that Inigo had started to notice and appreciate the little things about Lynne both in and out of battle. He found it sweet how she was always willing to lend an ear to whoever needed it, whenever they needed it. He found it endearing how she always did rounds at night, checking up on everyone before she herself retreated to bed. He found it cute how she would almost always be smiling, the delicate curve of her lips even reaching her eyes.

" _Oh gods, I'm in love_ ," the aspiring dancer had realized with wide eyes when he found his thoughts drifting towards the young woman as he lay in his cot, unable to sleep.

It was then that Inigo grew more sincere with his flirtatious advances. In fact, one could even say that he tried even harder than before. He would spout pretty words, occasionally stumbling on them whenever his shy demeanour took over, but Lynne never thought much of it. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, the cleric would only continue to see him as a child rather than a man capable of fully loving her.

Maybe she viewed him as a child because he _was_ the child of one of her good friends, even if he did come from the future and already the same age as her, but that couldn't be it. After all, Lynne treated almost everyone like a child with a few exceptions like Gerome who she treated as an equal, much to the aspiring dancer's chagrin.

Before long, almost everyone at camp had come to realize the mercenary's true feelings towards the cleric, and it wasn't long before it became an all too amusing pasttime for them. It was hilarious to watch Inigo act all suave, only to be misinterpreted of his words and actions and find himself growing embarrassed. Much to his horror, some of the Shepherds even started making bets as to when Lynne will finally realize his feelings and if she'll ever return them.

But Lynne continued to remain oblivous until one night.

It was a bit later than usual, but Lynne had gone to do her own personal rounds. It was a habit that stuck with her from her time in the orphanage, making sure that everybody was safe and accounted for before she went to sleep. Everything was proceeding fine and all, except for the fact that she couldn't find Inigo anywhere, and her motherly instincts kicked in.

Not knowing why, but she felt compelled to check within the trees a bit of a distance away from camp. She had seen the mercenary eyeing the area before, so she decided to check there first. What she never expected herself to find, however, was Inigo's figure dancing underneath the moonlight.

It didn't seem like he noticed her, too focused on the following steps and movements, and the cleric couldn't bring herself to look away. As she watched in silence, she was able to note certain details of the young mercenary that she never realized before. Did his hair always look that soft to the touch? Did his eyes always seem so gentle and sweet? Did his lips always appear that enticing?

Lynne silently gasped when she realized where her thoughts were heading. Her heart raced against her chest, and heat rose to her cheeks, painting them the same shade as her hair. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't love. This wasn't it. She couldn't be in love. No! Absolutely not! This was... This was something else, she tried to convince herself. Troubled with her own emotions, Lynne sharply turned on her heel and fled from the reason why her heart felt warm.

Things after that became far too difficult for the cleric. She found herself smiling much more from Inigo's usual flirtatious quips, finding them to carry much more weight. She found herself thinking about him often before somebody would point out the stupid grin on her face. Of course, Inigo realized the change in her demeanour, and he figured that he might actually stand a chance, so he decided to take it.

After dinner, the aspiring dancer had pulled Lynne away to the side, the both of them blushing from the way their hands were connected. It's been far too long since the mercenary realized he was in love, and Inigo couldn't hide his feelings any longer. Mustering up as much courage as he can, he faced the cleric with nervous eyes.

"Lynne."

The young woman had to make a conscious effort not to visibly shudder at the way he uttered her name. "Y-Yes, darling?" She prompted him to continue, using her usual term of endearment for him. Initially, it had been innocent, the word nothing more than platonic on her tongue, but now it was different. It felt much more sweet and heavy.

Biting down on his lower lip, Inigo decided to just go for it. "I love you."

It wasn't the first time he's said those three words, but the last time he did, Lynne had completely misunderstood and thought he was only speaking platonically. This reaction was different, however. Lynne tensed up, holding her hands close to her chest as her mouth clamped up. A dark blush rose to her cheeks, and she hesitated.

But Inigo was surprisingly patient. With trembling fingers, he reached out to tenderly stroke the woman's cheek, making her breath hitch. He gave her more than enough space to push him away and flee if he made her uncomfortable, but she remained rooted to her spot, almost leaning in further towards his touch.

"I love you, Lynne," he confessed once more, his eyes shining with hope that she might have returned his feelings. "With all my heart."

Lynne wanted to speak, truly, but the words became stuck in her throat. But she stayed silent for too long, a dejected look crossing over Inigo's features as he slowly retracted his hand. At the loss of warm contact upon her cheek did the woman realize that there was no way she could let him go. She knew of all the good things about him, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him to someone else.

With a sharp inhale of air, Lynne threw herself to the disappointed-looking man's chest, the sudden embrace making him stumble back a few steps. With nowhere else to hide her feelings that's been lying in her heart, Lynne peered up at Inigo with an all too embarrassed face, and she finally admitted to both herself and to him, "I-I love you too..."

Inigo's eyes widened at the confession, his heart fluttering when he realized that both the woman and himself were finally on the same page. A sudden surge of overwhelming joy fills him, and he laughs wholeheartedly before squeezing Lynne close and twirling the two of them around.

The happiness of their union was infectious as they walked back to camp, hand in hand while lovingly staring into each other's eyes with equally flushed cheeks and bright smiles. They were completely lost in their own little world, not paying attention to their surroundings. The people they passed by chuckled and grinned at the newly formed couple, some of them passing gold for winning their little bets before silently wishing the two a long and happy relationship.


End file.
